Blankettes
by Lenore de Pointe du Lac
Summary: HermioneGinny-femslash-angst. In Swedish. Tori Amos-inspired title.


**Blankettes**

Jag ser på Ron och hoppas att han inte märker det. Det är svårt att iaktta någon i hemlighet när målet för din uppmärksamhet vet om det. Så jag anstränger mig för att låtsas läsa i min bok varje gång någon vänder sig hitåt.

Ron verkar inte ha förstått det ännu, han stirrar öppet efter mig. Det är inte extraordinära psykologiska insikter det handlar om, utan helt vanlig logik. Så det borde inte vara så svårt, inte ens för honom. Men alla vet hur han tittar på mig, i klassrummen, i matsalen, här i samlingsrummet, och de säger till mig "Hermione, han är ju kär i dig. Har du inte fattat det?" Det är klart att jag förstår, jag är ju trots allt den smartaste häxan i min ålder, vad tror de om mig? Jag vet. De tror att det är min plikt att känna likadant gentemot honom, att jag innerst inne är lika förälskad som han är, "Erkänn, 'Mione".

Själv sitter han bara där och stirrar på mig, oseende, medan jag hatar honom för att han förväntar sig att jag ska ta konsekvenserna av hans brist på självkontroll. När han trots min diskretion upptäcker att jag ser tillbaka på honom, ser honom plötsligt i ögonen, och rör på munnen för att säga något viktigt är det redan för sent. Dörren till samlingsrummet har öppnats, och i ljuset från facklan på väggen lyser Ginnys hår eldrött och hennes ansikte blir spöklikt blekt. Jag flyger upp ur stolen som jag suttit tyst i sedan hon gick härifrån för att säga god natt till sin pojkvän, det har gått en timma sen dess, och ignorerar Rons sorgsna blick.

Ginny berättar leende för mig om hur snäll pojken med det svarta lockiga håret egentligen är när jag inte är i närheten. "Han menar inget illa, Hermione", och hennes strålande ögon gör att jag kan känna mig glad för en sekund och låtsas att det inte gör någonting att han hatar mig och jag hatar honom.

Att Ginny är hans egendom, såsom Ron har patent på mig.

En stund av oseende lycka senare är det natt och jag hoppas att jag somnar snart. Morgondagen kräver som vanligt all den kraft jag kan uppbringa.

Jag minns att vad vi hade en gång var riktig, obesudlad vänskap. Jag, Harry, Ron. Jag är övertygad om att det var Ron som fläckade den, och som är orsaken till att vi mest stirrar på varandra nuförtiden, som om vi aldrig varit vänner.

Det finns ingen logisk anledning till varför jag kommer att tänka på detta tidigare tillstånd av gemenskap när jag sitter vid frukosten och låter bli at svara Ron när han talar med mig. Harry säger mäklande att jag nog bara är trött, och om det ändå vore så väl.

En sekund senare är han där, de mörka lockarna framför mina ögon, med sin arm runt Ginnys midja.

Den första gången vi såg varandra, han och jag, var när han tappade en pergamentsrulle i stora salen, och jag av ren artighet tog upp den. Hans läppar log falskt när han frågade mig om jag "känner Ginny Weasley? kan du säga henne att jag vill prata med henne?", och innan jag gick därifrån släppte jag pergamenten på marken, i dammet.

Varje gång jag ser dem tillsammans hatar jag hur lätt han lade beslag på henne, och tog henne ifrån mig, trots att det var jag som känt henne längst, och mest. Allt som krävdes av honom var en plötslig entré, och applåderna ljöd redan. Som den scenarbetare jag varit, är, önskar att jag får fortsätta vara, närvarande och oumbärlig, riktas aldrig publikens uppmärksamhet åt mig.

Jag hatar hur lätt Ron kan få mig, ett billigt bud och alla gratulerar honom till vinsten.

När min rival efter en evighet tittar bort för att skratta åt något som händer vid ett grannbord, vågar jag äntligen söka Ginnys blick.

Mina egna ögon måste avslöja något mer än vänskaplighet, att utdöma av Ginnys först förvånade ansiktsuttryck, som lockar mig att rusa därifrån i tårar, innan det byts ut mot en blasé min av sakligt förstående.

Förut, slår det mig, var Ginny inte saklig. Hon var den passionerade, levande människan som kunde prata i timmar om saker hon faktiskt kände, och som inte var hemliga.

Innan han kom visste jag att hon tyckte mest om mig, vad som än hände, vem hon än kysste, trots att hon inte sa det var hennes ögon tillräckligt uttrycksfulla. Nu berättar de ingenting, och jag skyller på honom för barriären som byggs upp.

När hon skrattar är det inövat.

Jag önskar att jag hade makt att knuffa ned Ron från scenen, han var aldrig menad att vara min duettpartner, jag vill göra det smärtsamt klart för regissören att hans herravälde faller samman,

och det enda jag med hela mitt hjärta begär, att huvudrollsinnehaverskan än en gång tar av sig den stela masken, och kärleksfullt leende välkomnar de sminkborttagningskrämer jag håller fram mot henne.


End file.
